A white ink composition containing hollow polymer microparticles as a white pigment has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The hollow polymer microparticles have hollows in the interior thereof, and their outer envelope is made of a liquid-permeable resin. In the hollow polymer microparticles, light scattering is caused by a difference in refractive indices between the outer envelope and the hollow, and thereby a concealing effect can be achieved.
However, since the above-mentioned white ink composition contains hollow polymer particles, as a pigment, having a particle size larger than those of common pigments, it has disadvantages that the fixability of the ink on a recording medium is inferior and the abrasion resistance of the printed surface is insufficient.    [Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,465 specification